An Alternate Start and A Darker Hero
by MilitaryBarbie
Summary: What if Jaune was orphaned at birth and his village was lost at 9? What if Ozpin was requested to take Jaune in? What if he accepted? Read as a darker and stronger Jaune Arc forges his path in Beacon, taught by Ozpin. Starts where the last one left off.
1. Chapter 16

**So as you guys know that last author, You Are Right…..NOT, lost the inspiration for this story and offered it up for adoption. I gladly accepted it and here is the first installment. Please review and let me know what you like and what you don't like. I really won't try to copy Y.A.R.N.'s writing style, but if you read this chapter and hate mine then tell me and I will try my best. Huge thanks to RWBYBlackFlames for keeping the story alive!**

**Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 16!**

**As usual, I own nothing. Everything goes to Monty Oum and the great Roosterteeth Productions, and the original storyline idea goes to Y.A.R.N. which can be found here.**

** s/9819838/1/An-Alternate-Start-and-A-Darker-Hero**

**Chapter 16-**

While being back at Beacon was slightly boring compared to a mission full of adventure, Juane was secretly glad for the large campus as it offered a lot of places to evade Arthur. The pompous Arc had become absolutely unbearable since the defeat of his Uncle Davidus, an achievement considered how Juane thought he couldn't have gotten any worse. The triumph over such an important figure in the Arc family had made Arthur hound him with questions and taunts every time he came near. If it were not for his little partner, Arthur's head would be the new handlebar mount for his bike about a week ago; but the girl stood firm in not letting him 'do anything you will regret, or more importantly tarnish the team's image more than you already have', so his hands were tied. For now.

Arthur, and by extent Alvaro, still continued after Weiss who was being forced to also evade them whenever necessary. Their constant presence in the heiress's company forced her to spend increasing amounts of time with Juane seeing as he was the only one who could keep both of them in line. She had even started attending Juane and Izzy's study sessions on Saturdays.

"Well this is right, but you also should add in your thesis that the general had no regard for Faunus and therefore refused to acknowledge that they might have abilities that were superior to his own." Juane handed Iz's essay back to her.

"Thanks." She bent over the paper and wrote a note in the margins.

Juane glanced at Weiss who was taking notes out of a textbook almost bigger than herself. "Whatcha reading, Weiss?"

"A book." Came her short reply.

"Over what?"

"It analyzes the fighting norms of the different kingdoms. I'm preparing for the tournament."

"Oh, I'm really excited about that." Iz smiled at Weiss "Are you entering as a contestant?"

"Of course. I would be expected to do nothing else. And Juane is to, but he has decided not to study up."

"Because a book can't teach me what a real person can. Why spend the time buried in the library when I could be out physically training?" He yawned with a roar like a lion. "Do you need anything else Iz? Talking about practicing just makes me want to go slice something up."

"Yeah, I think I am okay. Thank you." Iz blushed a bit and I notice the minute flaring of Weiss' nostrils. When Iz left the library I turned to her. "Are you jealous Snow Angel?"

"Jealous of what?" her eyes remained stubbornly trained on her work

"That I'm helping Izzy."

"No, you're perfectly free to help whomever you like. Now if we are going to go train than we need to leave now so we can queue in. The amount of people signing up for free-period practice sessions has skyrocketed since the tournament was announced."

"Whatever." I shrugged and then help her put the textbook up. We headed to the battle arena where Glynda was holding weekend matches.

"Greetings." Pyrrha and Ruby walked up. "I was wondering if you would spar with me Juane."

"Sounds good." I walked up to Goodwitch and put our names down.

"Juane, you shouldn't keep that silly hood up."

"But it adds to my brooding good looks, Professor." I skittered away before she could decide whether to laugh or freeze me into a block. Returning to the girls, I walked into a conversation about the upcoming tournament. "We're signed up, Pyrrha."

"Thank you Juane. I am excited to get to spar with such a superior opponent."

"He isn't that superior." Weiss interjected and Ruby giggled.

"You think you could beat me, Snow Angel?"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Then make me."

"You aren't worth the dust."

"I think you're just scared."

"Juane Arc and Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda announced

"Are you going to wish me luck Weiss? I could be seriously hurt out there."

"Good, maybe it'll deflate your ego." She turned to Ruby and began discussing about their upcoming spar.

I moved down the steps, unsheathing Crocea Mors as I went and then pulling out my other sword. Pyrrha readied her weapons and we took our stances before Glynda signaled the beginning of the match. Pyrrha launched right at me, Milo bristling over her shield. I jumped back and kicked off her shield, launching myself into the air. I poised my swords to slam down on top of her but she expertly flipped out of the way. She fired a few shots at me which I deflected with my swords. I charged her, aiming my knight's sword under her guard as I slid by. She jumped and fired at me, the force of the recoil carrying her away. I regained my footing and ran at her, weapons held aloft in my hands. She leapt over me and tried to strike at my back with Milo's spear form, but I twisted around and guarded with crossed blades.

I lashed out at her side, dealing a glancing blow which barely chipped at her aura. But she had made contact, and now I was hers. The next time I tried to swipe at her head and her feet simultaneously, she calmly deflected my head swipe with her semblance and did a front tuck, slammed her heeled boots into my face and jumping away to safety. She shot at me a few more times before switching back to spear mode and coming at me with the force of a tornado. She used her shots to propel three quick stabs at me, and used her shield to deflect my hits. I lashed out at her head and she was forced to retreat a few feet. She threw her shield at me which I avoided by bending backwards, her shield being followed by a barrage of quick slashes from her spear. I swept her feet and stabbed down where her head should be but with one shot she was propelled through my legs, catching her shield that had bounded off a pillar.

While she was a distance from me I put my swords up and switched my gauntlet into the double halberd. I twirled it like a quarterstaff and ran at her, using the shaft of the halberd to pole vault over her head and deal a smashing blow to her shield. She was thrown backwards and her aura meter suffered another chip. Using my aura, I threw the halberd like a spear and catching her in the chest. I ran behind it and grabbed it again, this time dealing some slashed but she was quickly regaining composure. She shot Milo at me and forced me to dodge, throwing her shield to nail me in the ribs. I batted the shield away and used my aura to heal my broken ribs before running back towards her. And then she did the thing that undid her. She threw her shield at a pillar. The angle would bring it rebounding back at my head, but she had also misjudged my proximity to her. A quick duck and her own shield hit her in the face. I followed up with a quick leg sweep and nailed her in the chest with my halberd until her aura dipped far into the red.

"Well fought." The approval sounded grudgingly given from Glynda. "Juane Arc is the victor. Next match: Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose."

We left the arena after Pyrrha regained her equipment. Surprisingly, she was beaming. "I've never had such a good fight before. You will be quite the competitor in the tournament."

"Thank you. You almost had me there a few times. Your semblance will really kick some ass."

We both turned to watch Weiss and Ruby duel. It was a very close match, but Weiss stood as the victor. While Ruby's speed had original almost defeated Weiss in the first few seconds, a well-placed fire glyph threw Ruby of balance and allowed Weiss to pummel her with the elements. The two girls shook hands and walked out of the arena, making way for two competitors from another district.

"You fought well, Snow Angel."

"Stop calling me that." She huffed and spun on her heel, slapping me in the face with her ponytail. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into the bare chest of a monkey Faunus.

"Excuse me, sorry." He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Excuse me!" her indignant cry alarmed the new kid who backed away quickly.

"Sorry, look I didn't mean to scare you."

"As if you could scare me." She huffed.

"Look, I'm new here and was wondering if you've seen my teammates."

"Where are you from?" Ruby asked, eying his tail.

"Vacuo, my team and I are here to compete in the tournament."

"Hey Sun, there you are!" A boy with blue hair trotted up "Scarlet and Sage went back to the room, something about an all-day Weapons-and-More marathon."

"Aw, that was today?!" Ruby whizzed off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"So anyway, they told me they would be a bit scarce today."

"Sounds cool." Sun shrugged.

"Well I'm Pyrrha, this is Juane and Weiss."

"And Nora!" the ginger girl came bouncing by and joined our group, followed by her long-haired partner.

"Well I'm Sun, and this handsome devil here is Neptune."

"Nice to meet you." He shot Weiss a wink and my utmost surprise she blushed and smiled back.

"We were just heading to go get lunch. Would you two care to join us?"

"We'd be delighted." Neptune cut off Sun and offered his arm to Weiss, who took it and lead the way to the mess hall. Nora began bouncing around Sun and asking him a million questions so I was forced to ignore Neptune's play on my partner and moved to rescue Sun.

"Sorry about her, she can be a bit hyperactive." I apologized and Nora went to go get food at a supersonic speed.

"It's alright. I mean, I'm used to energetic people. I'm pretty full of energy myself."

"More like full of himself." Neptune snorted from in front of us, earning him a giggle from Weiss.

"Oh be quiet you blue haired freak." Sun joked and punched him in the shoulder. We went through the lunch line and sat down to eat, later joined by Yang and Blake.

"Well, hello." Sun smiled at Blake, who catching a glance at his tail promptly ignored him.

"Such warm welcomes you guys give here." Sun muttered to me as he shoveled in some burrito. "Neptune shouldn't we be, I don't know, training or something,"

"Aw come on Sun, we need to get to know our most gracious hosts." He wiggled his eyebrows at Weiss who blushed.

"I would be more than happy to give you a tour of the city if you'd like." Weiss offered.

"Sounds fantastic." Sun mumbled as Neptune agreed.

We all put our trays away and went down into the city, Neptune and Weiss hogging the entire conversation. Weiss was giving 'interesting' facts about the city that no one thought were interesting except for Neptune.

I pulled my hood farther over my head as we walked down the street, sighing as I wished I could be back in the battle arena beating something up than listen to Weiss coo over Neptune.

A bus screeched around the corner, headed straight for us and with no signs of slowing down.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I know this took freaking forever. I hope you guys liked it and I tried to include a lot of action to make it up to you guys. I will be starting a poll next week about the ships you guys want to see so comment some you think should be put up for the running!**

**Chapter 17-**

The reaction was instant. Pyrrha lunged into the two new boys and pulled them to safety. Weiss was the closest to the bus but she activated a glyph and leapt over it to safety. I wheeled to the left with Nora and Ren. The bus passed harmlessly by but the two Vale Police cars that were speeding after it made us curious. I nodded to my team and we quickly followed it, Weiss from the rooftops to show us where to go. Pyrrha already had her rifle out and was surveying the area to look for injured civilians from the van. It wasn't until Weiss jumped from a building into a park that we all unsheathed our weapons. Two explosions shook the ground before we rounded the corner, and the sight that met us wasn't an optimistic one. Weiss was being thrown back into a building by what looked like a dust-powered rocket launcher one of the men from the van was using. The two police cars lay in smoldering ruins on the side of the street and Ren and Pyrrha went to check on the officers. Without saying a word we all fanned out around the van. The launcher might have a lot of hit power, but he could only aim at one of us at a time. I charged forward nailed one of the other guys in the chest with the hilt of Crocea Mors and he fell unconscious. Rocket dude pointed the barrel at me but a plasma shot from Neptune's gun knocked his aim off and sent the fired projectile into the side of a building. Sun flipped over the van and landed on the man's shoulders, quickly disarming him.

Only one guy was left and he was in the driver's seat. He measured the risks of staying in the van or running and obviously thought he took a better chance heading for the hills. Nora easily batted him in the back with her hammer and knocked him to the ground.

I ran to Weiss who was picking herself out of a pile of rubble and laid my hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." She huffed and thrust her chin proudly in the air, giving a quick glance to Neptune who was settling his goggles back on top of his head.

"Just making sure."

"The officers are fine; their aura protected them from much of the damage. One of them was thrown by the blast but he's alright." Pyrrha came jogging up to me and Weiss. "Do we wait for their reinforcements?"

"We'll have to. They'll want to take our statements."

We tied up the bad guys and laid the rocket launcher aside. While we waited I examined it and couldn't help but be impressed. The rounds for it were huge but aerodynamic enough to be able to maneuver the weapons state-of-the-art tracking system. I realized the guys shooting at us must have been a very poor shot to have missed. In the hands of a decent marksman it could be a real game-changer. It collapsed down into a handgun that took normal rounds and into a kind of grenade-launcher that could fire both but with a shortened range. It was quite the sophisticated weapon, far too impressive for a common band of thieves. Before I could check the other cargo to see what else was in there the cops pulled up, sirens blazing. It took a few minutes of gun-pointing and shouting to communicate we weren't the ones who had been running. The injured officers were quickly transported to the hospital and the captain of the squad ordered us to stay in the area for our statements. Two officers set up poles which spread holographic police tape around the area.

The captain finally walked up to us and called us each aside, starting with Weiss. I was last and he never took a note during my whole speech.

"Thank for your time. You can go now."

"Are there more weapons inside the van because that launcher they had was pretty-"

"Kid, keep your nose out of this. It isn't any of your business. Go back to school; your headmaster has been notified of your late arrival."

I scowled at his back as he walked away. Shoving aside the temptation to look in the bus by force, I settled for stealing the crime scene journal on his belt before hurrying to rejoin the others. We boarded a ship back to school and everyone remained mostly quiet. No one was waiting for us as we arrived to the school so we just went to our dorm rooms. We silently changed into our pajamas and lay down. I could tell by everyone's breathing that it took a few hours for their mind's to clear and for sleep to claim them. The clock blinked 3:46 when Weiss' breaths evened out and I gave up on sleep altogether. Pulling out the officer's notebook I flipped through the pages and began to piece together was last night really was all about.

Weiss woke up early as usual and insisted that we complete at least 3 rounds of practice today since we didn't have classes. Ren and Nora decided to go back to Vale and see a movie so we parted ways right outside the dorm. Team RPBY was in the dining hall eating breakfast accompanied by Tucker, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, and Izzy.

"I can't believe you didn't call me last night." Ruby scowled at me.

"We didn't exactly have to stop and chat, Rubes." I said around a mouth of toast.

"Besides, you wouldn't have been able to get from here to there quickly enough." Weiss state factually but after seeing the look of hurt on the young girl's face softly added. "But if you had been closer we definitely would have."

Ruby's eyes brightened a bit and she then engaged with Sun about Vacuo. I leaned over to Weiss's ear and whispered "You're almost becoming nice."

"Nonsense." She huffed but her gentle blush was enough to tell me I was right. "So Yang, I was wondering if you would like to spar today. I was hoping to get in a few rounds before lunch."

"Sure, but let's make it soon, I was hoping to get into town sometimes today."

"Cool, I want to come." Sun smiled.

"That's fine." I said as I saw the minimal pursing of Weiss' lips.

"You go ahead Yang; I'll be in the library." Blake silently lifted from the table and walked out of the hall.

"Yo, did I do something or something because it's feeling a little chilly over here." Sun grumbled

"That's just Blake." Yang smiled and stretched in her seat.

Arthur walked up with his team and took the seats next us. The stiffening in Weiss' shoulders was incredibly visible and I could sense my anger growing hot automatically.

"Good morning, cousin. I hear you had quite the eventful evening."

"Better than hanging around here with you." Weiss sniffed "Are you ready Yang?"

"Sure thing, Ice Queen." I got up with the two girls and the rest of our group followed us. The battle arena was pretty packed and Weiss and Yang's battle was a few down the list, followed by my battle against Ren.

"Those guys are really good. " Ruby whispered. A steel-haired boy with some form of boot weapon was dueling a green-haired girl with pistols. Their battle was intense but at the end they shook hands with a smile and departed from the same side of the arena. A few Atlas pairs went and then two kids from Mistral. Finally Weiss and Yang's duel was up and the two descended into the pit. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and held it out in salute while Yang gave her famous grin and put a bullet in the chamber of each of her gauntlets. With a flash Yang was across the floor and bearing down on Weiss. At 10 feet away the heiress stood frozen. The same happened at 5 feet and then at 2. At the last possible second a blue flash was seen and Yang pounded on what best resembled a blue force field surrounding Weiss like a bubble. Weiss jumped on one of her glyphs and shot forward to deal several slashes to Yang and then retreated to safety. Yang fired some long-distance shots which Weiss dodged easily but forced her to creep closer to the blonde. Yang then engaged Weiss in some vicious hand-to-hand combat which was incredibly fun to watch. Yang fought with quick and strong strokes while Weiss moved with a more elegant but less powerful manner. Not one blow was exchanged in nearly 20 seconds before Weiss planted a fire rune and flipped away to leave Yang with the damage. Yang was thrown back but quickly recovered and once again began herding the girl toward her. She was smart because while Weiss was very fast and graceful, she couldn't really take a hit. And since Yang's specialty was dishing out the damage the two girls were an interesting match. After nearly three minutes the girls were still going at it, both of their auras were just barely in the yellow. Yang slammed her gauntlets together and fire surrounded her as she charged the smaller girl with the force of an angry Ursa. Weiss handled her well but Yang still managed knock her off one of her glyphs; sending her sliding across the arena floor, and her aura into a bright shade of orange. She leapt up, landing slightly wobbly on her feet, and closed her eyes to focus. A ring of glyphs surrounded Yang and a yellow glyph lit up Weiss' frame. She then moved so fast I doubt a Faunus could have kept up with her. The only indication she was landing any hits were the chips in Yang's meter. By the time the attack as over Yang's aura was so close to being in the red Professor Goodwitch looked at her scroll to see if she needed to intervene. But Weiss was tiring and Yang was just getting warmed up. Her eyes glowed red and her hair was almost white it was shining so brightly. She yelled and in a moment was at the heiress's side. Weiss dodged her first punch and flipped over the second, giving herself a few milliseconds to prepare for the third, and most damaging, blow of the group. But Weiss wasn't going to play by the same rules and she was determined to win. She did something she knew Yang wouldn't expect because she had never done it before, she didn't use her weapon. She dropped to the ground and perched there for the briefest moment like a snow-covered panther. She extended a delicate leg and threw all her weight into a large sweeping motion aimed at the brawler's sprawled feet. The look on Yang's face was almost comically surprised and even Professor Goodwitch's eyebrows raised a few notches. Yang fell to the ground on her back but before she could recover Weiss jumped up and delivered the game-point slash of her rapier, ending the match.

The applause was unusual for a duel but the match had been riveting to watch. Not one eye had strayed from the fight the entire time. Weiss was out of breath but beaming as she rejoined us.

"Look at you, getting physical." I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Well, I couldn't expect to always rely solely on my weapon, now could I?" she said with arrogance but her shining features clearly conveyed she enjoyed my praise.

"You picked that up from me didn't you?"

"Please, I didn't 'pick up' anything from anyone. I used my intellect and training. Besides, if I were to take advice from anyone it would hardly be you."

"Hey! I'm pretty badass."

"Maybe to some of these visiting girls you are but I know how truly annoying you can be." She smiled

"I can't help it you can't take a joke." I poked her side and she slapped my hand away.

"Maybe if you started telling funny jokes I would laugh."

"Jesus, you two go at it don't you?" Arthur lazed behind us with his team nowhere to be seen. "That was an excellent fight, Weiss. I knew you would win of course. You fought with all the grace of a ballet to boot. Quite a noteworthy take-down."

"If you don't watch it you're gonna get a take-down." Yang said with narrowed eyes

"Please. If Weiss can defeat you and I can defeat Weiss, you should be no match."

"Excuse me?" the two girls exclaimed

"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren."

"Don't kill him until I get back." I winked at Weiss and then took my own turn at descending the steps. As always Ren fought a good battle and preformed outstanding even after I disarmed him. I was the winner in the end but he fought with so much tenacity I was forced to rethink a few of my moves. Ren bowed respectfully at the end of the match and commented on my good technique on the way back up the stairs.

Arthur's team had joined him and everyone looked incredibly uptight. I used Weiss' stature and the fiery tips of Yang's hair to gauge the argument was still going on and was about to escalate.

"Say that again, because I want to be sure I can tell your last words to the rest of you pathetic family." Yang growled.

"I said that you fight well enough, certainly enough to take down Grimm, but I don't believe entering in the tournament would be the best course of action for any of you. You just don't how the individual flexibility it takes to defeat another hunter."

"Well, I didn't think you demonstrated the brain capacity for human speech and you surprised me so you never know." Weiss shot back.

Arthur's team was getting restless and unless this was ended now it would turn into a brawl. I stepped in between Weiss, Yang, and Arthur and faced my younger cousin. "Arthur, why don't you tuck your tail between your legs and slink off to your shrine of the Arc family, okay?" I stared him down and saw a spark of rebelliousness in his eyes.

"You think just because you defeated Davidus your so high and mighty?"

"Davidus was the best you guys could throw at me and I didn't even break a sweat fighting him; so yes, definitely mighty enough to kick your ass. Now go."

He glared at me before stalking off with his team in tow. Everyone watched them leave and then took a deep breath (or huff in Weiss' case) and relaxed a bit.

"Is he always such an asshole?" Neptune asked Weiss, edging closer.

"You have no idea." She groaned before plastering on a small smile. "Why don't we all go walk around the grounds? I could use some fresh air."

"No, I'm going to sign up for another match. I want to hit something." Yang said.

As Weiss and Neptune left to go walk the grounds alone I found myself sharing the same anger Yang had except mine was directed toward a blue haired nerd who, last time I checked, hadn't just defended Weiss against an arrogant but talented little prick . I followed Yang and picked the biggest, ugliest fighter I could find to beat u- I mean duel with.

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 18

**So I decided to try something a little different with this chapter. I'm still not sure about it and I've been debating posting it all week. If you guys hate it I can take it down and I have an alternative chapter written I could post up. Hope you guys don't hate it(or me).**

**Chapter 18-**

Finally, Goodwitch called us to her office again for another mission.

"Took you awhile to find a mission good enough for us?" I asked her

"Mr. Arc, you know better than anyone that missions are distributed systematically among the teams of students based off skill level."

"Right."Jaune smiled but backed down before she got angry.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to escort a search party in one of Vale's outlying villages. I am sending all of the information to your scrolls now. You leave at 0400 tomorrow morning. Expect to be gone a few days and pack accordingly. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch." We all bowed our heads and then filed out the door.

"Well this seems alright." Weiss tried to sound optimistic.

"If you mean Arthur-free than yeah."

"We get to go play hide-and-seek." Nora smiled

"That's right, Nora." Jaune grinned at the girl's antics.

"I think we should go into town and prepare. We'll need to buy extra supplies."

The rest of us agreed and we boarded the air ferry into Vale. Going into the main square, we surveyed what shops we needed to visit. First, of course, was the dust shop. Weiss bought some raw dust while Ren, Nora, and Jaune put in orders for our special rounds. The shop keep said they would be ready in a few hours. We payed with our student charge cards and turned to leave.

A team of teenagers walked in, lazing about the shelves. The tall girl was obviously their leader and she had golden hair and yellow and brown colored clothes, all of which were very stylish. The rest of her team followed her and Weiss jumped as if she'd been stabbed with a pin.

"Terra?"

"Weiss?" the taller girl smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Wow, longtime no see."

"Same. Are you here to fight in the tournament?"

"Yeah, Headmaster is making us. It's pretty lame but whatever. Hey you haven't met my team have you? This is Crystal, Grotto, and my partner Boulder." She put her arm through a built guy's and pulled him close.

"This is Nora, Ren, and my partner Jaune." Weiss pulled Jaune over to the group against his will.

"Wow, you must be pretty happy to have Weiss on your team. I know I'd love those glyphs on my side of the battlefield."

"Yeah, sure. And all the attitude that comes with them." He retreated farther into his hood

Weiss gave an artificial laugh and abruptly steered the conversation away from anything Jaune could contribute to, not that he would want to. After a few minutes Weiss bid the girl goodbye and walked out of the shop. The trip to the camping store for food and supplies and then ordering at a local café was deathly quiet. It wasn't until the waiter brought them their food that Weiss addressed Jaune.

"Why did you have to make a fool of me?"

"What? I didn't make a fool of you."

"Of course you did. That was Terra Sunrise. Her family owns Sunshine Industries, only one of the largest entertainment companies in the world."

"So?"

"SO? You made me look like a idiot in front of her. In no less than a day everyone that is anyone will think I'm some whiny little girl that her team has to put up with."

"It's not too far from the truth." Jaune said darkly

Weiss's nostrils flared in rage. "Not far from the truth?! Who has to keep you from beating up every other person that looks at you, or keep you from killing yourself doing something stupid? I do. Who sat and watch you disappear at our last mission and wonder if you were ever coming back? I did! And who has to put up with your teasing and your mood swings? I do! But fine, if I'm just an burden then I'll leave!" she stormed away and Jaune listened to her heels clack down the street.

"Jaune?" Nora sounded uncharacteristically worried and Ren cast their leader a concerned glance.

"It's fine Nora." He put on a fake smile and tousled her hair. "I'll apologize tonight and everything will be okay for the mission tomorrow."

"Yay!" her face immediately brightened and she began asking a dozen questions all at once about their mission in the morning. But in the recesses of Jaune's mind he was worried. He knew Weiss would accompany them on the mission, she would never risk her grade, but he hadn't meant to make her so upset. Sure, she was a little bossy and uptight, but she was an amazing fighter and by no means a burden. He had found himself connecting with the little heiress and he felt guilty at having hurt her feelings. After lunch he told Ren and Nora to go get our rounds from the dust shop and he headed off to find Weiss. So was nowhere to be found in downtown Vale or the shopping district. He finally gave up the idea she was in Vale and took a air ferry back to the school. She wasn't in their dorm, the library, or the training arena. He started sweeping the grounds when he heard her crystal clear voice from around a corner. Peeking around he saw her pacing in front of a bench where Neptune sat.

"He called me a burden! I am _not_ a burden. If anything _he_ is. Everyone in the school can't stand his guts except those stupid Faunus delinquents. Nearly everyone was to beat his face in because he's so arrogant."

"Sounds to me like he just spoke without thinking, Weiss"

"So you're taking his side?" she turned on Neptune.

He stood up and walked toward her with his hands raised in surrender. "Not at all, I just think maybe you're being too harsh. There's no way anyone could call you a burden. You're an amazing fighter. And you don't have an attitude, you just have spirit." He smiled and put his hands on her crossed arms "You just need some time alone, Snow Angel. Why don't we go back to town and catch a late movie or something? Or we could go to that ice cream place you like."

"Well, I _could _use some relaxation." A small smile played across her lips and, after the slightest hesitation, she walked into Neptune's embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for letting me rant."

"Don't sweat it, Snow Pea." He hugged her close and rested her chin on the pristine white hair.

Jaune silently retreated and went back to the dorm. That was fine. She was allowed to have a boyfriend. They weren't dating, they never had been, and they probably never would. Halfway to the dorm he rerouted and went to his father's office. Knocking quietly, his father gave him bid to enter.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?"

"I was just wanting to know if you wanted to spar a little. It's been a while and I need to be limber for tomorrow."

Ozpin studied him for a moment. "Of course. I have to make a call, but I will meet you in the battle arena in 5 minutes."

"Alright." Jaune exited, closing the door behind him, and headed to the locker room. He opened his locker and ditched all his weapons. Standing in the arena for a few minutes, his Father came down the steps also weaponless and regarded him with a worried expression.

They saluted and began to duel. Jaune went for a series of fast kicks but Ozpin deflected all of them and dealt a sturdy blow no Jaune's back. Jaune whirled and swung his leg toward his Father's head but Ozpin ducked, caught his leg, and threw him across the arena. Jaune recovered nicely and flipped high into the air to deal a smashing blow to Ozpin's shoulder. The older man smoothly rolled out of the way and punched his son in the ribs. A few more punches to the diaphragm rendered Jaune breathless. Two quick kicks to the legs let him gasping in the middle of the arena on his back. Ozpin walked over to his son and knelt next to him.

"Jaune, what is the matter?" he asked again

"I was stupid."

"It was bound to happen someday." Ozpin smiled and with a quick glance around the room, laid down next to his son. "Tell me about her."

Jaune was silent for a long moment. "She's just got so much life in her. She's fiery and passionate. She exudes grace with every step she takes, and I've never heard someone with a better voice. Her fighting style is just as wonderful as she is. And I totally messed it up."

Ozpin remained quiet while he ingested this. Of course he knew Jaune was speaking of Ms. Schnee. He also knew how unusual it was for his son to develop such an attachment to someone.

"We met some of her friends downtown and apparently I said the wrong thing. And then she yelled at me and left. I found her later…talking to another guy. I mean she is perfectly within her own right to date whomever she wants, right?"

"Right."

"And she can still be my partner if she is someone else's girlfriend, right?"

"Right."

"So why do I feel like this?"

"Well Jaune, it seems you have grown feelings for Ms. Schnee."

"Why?"

"Because you're only human Jaune, and she is a very beautiful and talented young woman. I'm sure she can be very charming and sweet to her friends. You couldn't stay isolated forever."

"Does it ever go away?"

Ozpin chuckled "Not in my experience, no. But it does get better."

"When?"

"That's up to you. But I will say this, Jaune. It's good to see you caring again."

"Caring sucks."

"That it does." Ozpin picked himself off the floor and smiled down at his son. "If you ever need anything else, you know my door is always open."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone else this."

"My word, Jaune, that I shall never reveal the best of you."

Jaune nodded and watched his Father walk out the door. He sighed but continued to lay on the arena floor. Laying here was better than the alternative: going to the dorm room and answering Nora's ten thousand questions about where Weiss was and if everything was alright. But eventually, as the sun sank lower and lower in the window, he stood up and headed to the dorm house. Nora was already asleep and Ren was quietly reading on his bed. Jaune packed his bag for their mission tomorrow and carefully placed his weapons on his desk for the next day. After everything was polished, cleaned, packed, and secured; he flopped on top of his covers. Ren nodded off around midnight and Jaune turned off the light, finally slipping under his own covers. At 12:30 Weiss could be heard outside the door.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up." A hint of a giggle permeated her voice.

"Aw, come on. No one here needs sleep." A quiet *thump* was heard as something was pushed up against the wall right next to their door.

"Neptune, no! What if someone sees?"

"So what? You're Weiss Schnee; you can do whatever you want."

"People will talk, Neptune."

"Let them."

"Come on, let me go. I have a mission in the morning."

"Give me a kiss and maybe I'll think about it."

"Maybe? That's not very reassuring. What if I kiss you and I'm still stuck here all night with you?"

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Fine, but you have to let me go sleep. I need to be rested for our mission."

"Alright."

A silence Jaune didn't want to hear pressed into the room. He pulled his pillow over his head but it seeped in anyways. That awful silence circled him like a straightjacket. It seemed centuries before the silence broke with something even worse.

Weiss voice was gentle, and so soft it could have been shattered with a feather. "Goodnight, Neptune."

"Goodnight, Snow Angel." Footsteps walked down the hallway and Weiss entered the dark room.

She quickly changed and went to bed, and it wasn't minutes before her head hit the pillow that her breathe evened out. Jaune stared at the ceiling for another hour, trying to keep the thoughts out of his brain. He surrendered and sat up, glancing over at the silhouette of the small girl in bed. She was faced towards him and her gentle features seemed to mock him. Even his heart teased him with every beat.

_Not yours, not yours, not yours….._

Frustrated, he pulled out his scroll and began to read the details of tomorrow's mission. He was determined to memorize every detail of their assignment.


	4. Chapter 19

**Here's a nice long one guys. I tried to make it a little less depressing but I don't think I did very well. And shout out to Daxo who reviewed last chapter. Originally, all of the kids were going to be killed but because you asked it to be happier they survived. And sorry for making you sad, I can't say I've been there but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this one makes you feel a bit happier. Those kids owe you their imaginary life. Hang in there!**

**Chapter 19-**

The first half of the ride to the village, Lysa, was almost unbearable. Weiss still refused to even communicate with Jaune and stubbornly occupied herself with conversing with Nora. She forgot that talking to Nora was synonymous with exhaustion. The second half was slightly better, as that was when Jaune addressed his team about their mission.

"Alright, so this town has had a group of five boys go missing around 2 days ago. They haven't been able to send out search parties because of the increasing number of Grimm in the area. We are to protect the villagers while they search for the boys. I've studied some satellite images of the area and it looks like a load of Beowolves are gathering in the northeast area. If we start our search there it will serve two purposes. One: the boys will be in the most danger in that area. If we clear it out, then they will have a longer chance of survival. Two: the concentration of Beowolves is so high, if they attacked the town it wouldn't end well. We can simultaneously search for the boys and protect the town."

"Yay!" Nora bounced around despite the air whipping through the cabin trying to pull them out the cargo doors and to the fatal drop waiting below.

"Have they tried contacting the boys?" Weiss asked Ren

"Yes, but their scrolls must be damaged or completely shut off because not only are they not responding, their scrolls can't be tracked." Jaune answered.

The air ship slowed and hovered over a moderately sized village. They jumped down and surveyed the sleepy town. A passing villager pointed them towards the courthouse, the base of communications for the search. Entering, they were introduced to Mayor Verde.

He reminded Jaune incredibly of Professor Port. He had the same large stomach, although he was in much better physical shape than their teacher. He greeted them warmly and quickly brought them up-to-speed on the searching efforts.

"We haven't really been able to go searching much, so today will be the first really organized efforts. We also need to add another young girl to the list of missing persons. She is the betrothed of one of the boys and went into the woods looking for him. She hasn't been seen since.

At 6 we will start in the southern quadrant. We'll move in a clockwise direction from there. If we don't find anything by the time we reach the south again, we will have to accept they may be lost to us."

"But sir," Jaune interjected "based on satellite images of the area, there is a large congregation of Beowolves in the northeastern quadrant. I believe it in your best interest to start the searching there. Beowolves only gather like that for a few reasons, and six-person feeding frenzy could be one of those reasons."

The Mayor puffed up like a fish "Young man, I will not have you use those words around here. Those boys have families here who are having a hard enough time with this without you throwing that kind of talk around."

Jaune anger flared "I'm just being realistic. What do you think we're going to find out there, six kids just waiting in a meadow for us? There could be bodies, and they could be grisly."

"We will start our search in the south, where the boys were last seen. And it is my deepest wish we find all of them safe and sound."

"If they're in the south then they are fine. If they wandered off and go anywhere near the northeast it could be a massacre. We need to start there, not where their safest."

"Young man, I requested students to help my villagers stay safe while we search for our missing inhabitants. If I need to ask your headmaster for a new team, don't think I will hesitate."

"No sir, we will be happy to follow your plan. We'll wait outside." Weiss gave him a winning smile and dragged Jaune out by the arm. "What are you thinking?! If he sends us back we fail this assignment."

"We won't exactly get an A if those kids are slaughtered, Weiss. If we start in the south those kids might as well be as good as dead."

"So what do you propose we do? Just waltz off to the middle of nowhere and battle these Beowolves AND search for the boys?"

"Yes, we need to make sure they have the best chance at survival."

"And what of the other villagers, Jaune? Whether we are here or not they will go out searching. You said yourself the Grimm population is crazy. You're our leader and we will follow your decision. Do you want to go get on your white horse and ride out to an area the boys _might_ be and leave 35 other people completely defenseless against anything the forest can throw at them; or do you want to escort the search party, as our mission is, and run the risk of the boys being killed? "

Jaune hated her reasoning, but it made sense. He tried to want to shout at her, to tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't do it. Her face was set in a stubborn pout and he knew there was no way around this. Well, almost no way.

"Fine, you guys escort the mission." Jaune ran off in the northeastern direction and leaving Weiss fuming behind him.

"Are we going to follow him?" Ren asked

"No, if he wants to leave than that's fine. We have a mission and it isn't to get lost in the woods." She turned primly and flounced towards the courthouse. "Come on; let's see what else we can learn about the search."

Ren and Nora exchanged troubled looks before following her.

Jaune was having the time of his life. He was leaping from tree to tree, spinning in the air and taking out Beowolves like nobody's business. He screamed in joy as he sent a Beowolf carcass flying into the sir, trailing black smoke behind it. This area was very condensed, but they were unorganized and mostly young Wolves. They were very easy to dispatch and it was almost too easy to go through the hoards that were currently in the forest. He searched for the boys from the trees but by the end of the first day he had nothing to show for his hard work all day. He laid his head on his backpack and stared at the stars. Away from the city there were hundreds upon hundreds of stars all winking down at him. The forest was mostly quiet and left him too much room to think. He couldn't get Weiss out of his head. He hoped they were doing okay with the villagers.

Weiss paced the clearing, keeping an eye out for any movement of glowing eyes. The day hadn't been to congested with Grimm but she could clearly see why the Governor had enlisted their help. The villagers just didn't know how to protect themselves. But she, Ren, and Nora were having an easy job defeated whatever random Grimm appeared. Nothing too serious had come up. Most of their opponents were Beowolves and once there was a pair of Ursi. At midnight she got Nora up to keep watch and lay down on her own sleeping mat. The stars were beautiful out here and reminded her of home, which was both a good and bad thing. The forest had an interesting way of making you feel small and a little lonely. Even surrounded by all of the villagers she felt like nothing more than a speck in the large wood. She found herself wondering if Jaune had found the missing boys yet. Wherever he was, she hoped he was safe. If he died she would surely fail the assignment. She sighed and rolled over to her back would warm up against the fire.

The next morning the villagers all got u early to continue searching By noon there was no luck and then by nightfall they hadn't seen so much as a squirrel for hours. The villagers were beginning to grow disheartened and it took some powerful word from the Governor to get them excited for the next day. Just as they were making their fires and pitching their tents: the ground shook with a great force. A plume of smoke arose from nowhere other than the northeast. Beowolves and Ursa and woodland creatures ran past them with no threat, they were trying to flee from the area as fast as their legs could carry them. The three Hunters made the villagers get in a circle and Weiss glanced worriedly at the plume of smoke that was growing bigger.

"I have to go check on him. You guys protect the villagers. Get them to the lake to protect them from the fire. It won't go near the village so keep them away." She launched into the air before Ren could respond and was off across the forest. She knew to head right for the plume of smoke. Jaune was always where the trouble was. What she saw when she arrived didn't encourage her to his safety. The six missing villagers sat on tpo of a boulder in the middle of a now-burnt clearing as Jaune circled them on the ground. When she approached he shot a bullet out of reflex she had to dive madly to avoid.

"What are you thinking? I came to help, not be killed."

"Dragon Grimm. Never seen one of these before. Be very careful, he's a fast devil."

"We'll see how fast he is once I'm through with him." Weiss readied Myrtenaster with ice dust and watched the skies with Jaune. It wasn't long before the Grimm made its appearance. It was the largest Grimm she had ever seen. Its wings were huge and could have probably sheltered Beacon if they'd wanted to. Its head was massive and covered in the bony covered so many of its brethren possessed. It let out a scream and a plume of fire as it landed on the ground. Weiss gave no time for pause. She whizzed around its feat as a white blur and huge pillars of ice locked the dragon to the ground Jaune charged its head and it blew fire at him. The flames pushed on his aura but he continued onward. He dodged its attempt to bite and sliced downwards; taking off a tip of its nose. It roared in pain and fought Weiss bonds. It freed its right foreleg for an instant but she immediately corrected the problem and reinforced all of her holds. She came to a stop next to Jaune and they both faced the beast with weapons raised. It roared and shot fire at them. The disappeared from the damage zone and then reappeared on its head. Jaune ran along its spine and sliced, looking for a weak point. Weiss was keeping it busy with an assortment of glyphs that pummeled its hide with the elements. Jaune dismounted near its tail. He still couldn't find an opening. This Grimm was tougher than any other he had ever encountered. Armor plating covered it head to toe and even under its belly. So he was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Weiss, we have to go or its eyes!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't get that close." It lunged its head at her and she was forced to dive out of the way. Jaune moved next to her and steadied her with his hand. The dragon blew more fire and he held up his shield to protect them. He motioned her aside and they each stood their ground about five feet apart. The dragon extended its head right in between them and they both stabbed at its eye. Both of them missed as the dragon turned its head, both of their blades glancing harmlessly off its skin. It turned to the left and snatch Weiss up in its jaws. She screamed as it raised her into the air. Myrtenaster fell and stuck into the ground as the dragon shook Weiss like an oversized chew toy. Jaune jumped to hit it in the mouth but diverted at the last second. Judging by how many glyphs she had cast, her aura would be low. If he hit it in the mouth and it bit down, she may not have t aura to stop being bit in half. He ended up next to the dragons head and kicked it in the eye. The dragon screamed and dropped Weiss. She flashed over to her rapier and took it out of the ground. Like two dancing partners they both jumped onto its head. Weiss placed a bright and flashy rune on the ground to make it look downward. A slit formed where its armor overlapped from its head to its neck. With a nod of Jaune's head they both lifted their weapons and thrusted downward with all the force they could muster. The dragon roared in pain but was still alive. It shook free of its ice bindings and stretched its wings to take flight.

"Do it!" Jaune shouted as he jumped off the head.

Weiss made a small motion with her hand before leaping for her life. A millisecond paused were the dragon had an almost confused look on his face before Weiss' fire rune erupted and turned its head into a million smoldering pieces. Jaune recovered the quickest and rushed to her side. She was having some trouble getting up. Her head was spinning and there were about our Jaune's asking her if she was okay. The world faded to black for a second before coming in clearer.

"Dude, that was wicked." One of the boys stood by as Jaune helped Weiss sit up.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and yanked her arm from his grasp. "I wouldn't want to be a _burden_."

"Weiss, come on."

"No." she said simply before staggering up and looking around. About half of the dragon's carcass was already gone and the rest was quickly turning into smoke. All of the boys were fine and the girl was shaking like a leaf in the arms of the tallest boy. Jaune and he looked around the clearing and then looked at each other. For the slightest second Weiss's eyes were their usually sparkling blue without a hint of hostility.

"Thanks." Jaune smiled, hoping to prolong her good mood.

But to his dismay her eyebrows edged together and her eyes were once more cold and solitary. "If I get a bad grade because of this, you are going to personally do my extra credit."

Trees burned in the background, silhouetting her against the night. He clothes were torn and Myrtenaster was covered in blood. Her eyes glared at him and her hair waved gently in the night breeze. Here she was looking like a warrior princess and instead she was yelling at him for her grades. He let out a roar of laughter and fell to the ground. All of the boys and Weiss stared at him as if he were crazy. He stood and took Weiss into his arms, giving her the hug of her life.

"Please never change." He laughed against her hair as she debated whether he had gone mad.

She stood back from him and glared. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Sorry." He hugged her again and breathed in the scent of her hair. He would take it to his grave, but he had been scared for her. If she had died in front of his eyes he had no clue what he would have done, and that scared him to death. He released her after a few seconds and turned to the group of villagers. "Is everyone alright?"

"Never better." The boys smiled

The tallest one stepped forward, keeping the girl close to his side. "Can we head back to the village?"

"Of course." Jaune turned to the southwest and began to lead the way.

"Why did you guys not go home?" Weiss asked as she sheathed Myrtenaster.

"We got turned around after we passed the lake. We headed this way but we were forced to hide in a cave for all of yesterday. Those wolf things are everywhere."

"Beowolves have been in this area more than usual." Weiss daintily stepped over a log. "That's one of the reason Jaune decided to come up here and try to find you."

The trip was mostly uneventful. They crossed a few Beowolves but the journey only took half the night. The boys were gladly greeted by the villagers and the Governor himself shook Jaune's hand. An air ship was sent for and the entire city woke up and began preparation for a feast and a party. Food was laid out and the four Hunters were celebrated. Music was played by a few men and people began dancing. The tall boy they had saved took his girl and went to the dance floor. Jaune glanced over at Weiss who was talking to Governor Verde.

"If you'll excuse me, Governor." Jaune bowed to Weiss and offered his hand.

She turned and walked away, refusing him. The Governor raised his eyebrows before quickly pretending he had to do something else. Jaune face was red with embarrassment. He glanced around at the villagers trying to hide their smiles. Jaune bolted for the first quiet place he could find. A well stood on the South side of the village. He sat on the ledge and fumed. He hated these things so much. He kicked himself for being such a fool. Someone was walking around the house on the far end. The girl they had saved was walking in the moonlight. She noticed Jaune and walked over, bowing her head. He nodded back and got up to leave.

"Please, I don't mean to bother you. I was wanting to know why you left." Her voice was soft and it broke down his stubbornness.

"I just needed some time alone."

She nodded and stood in silence for a few seconds. "Thank you for saving us."

"No problem." He paused "Why did you leave to go find your fiancé? I mean you knew you couldn't fight and you didn't really know where he would be."

She blushed "A lot of people thought I was stupid and would get myself killed. But I couldn't imagine Rust being killed in the forest alone. I didn't care if the moment after I found him we were both eaten by one of those wolves. I just had to be with him." Tears stung her eyes and she turned her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you think I'm silly. You Hunters are so talented and well put together. I'm sure we must seem pretty petty to you."

"Not at all. You guys have problems just like we do. And trust me, we aren't as cool as we seem."

"I saw that white girl turn you down. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my fighting partner."

"You like her, don't you?" Jaune didn't answer but sat in the silence. The girl smiled and took a step closer to him. She rested her hand on his cheek. "She likes you too, or she never would have come. I know I'm just a villager and don't know anything, but I do know girls. Don't quit yet."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for saving us." She walked back to the party.


End file.
